


Nobody Wants A Quitter

by Emerald_Break



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But He Gets There, Gen, I’ll add more tags as I go, Loss of Parental Figure, Mean Team Cap, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Can Relate, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Was Not Prepared, Tony has his own issues, say that three times fast, sorry - Freeform, the avengers are the biggest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Break/pseuds/Emerald_Break
Summary: What happens after hydra falls? What happens to the hydra agents that don't know how to do anything but kill?The newly pardoned rouges are putting stress on Tony's shoulders and he is getting more broken and lonely with each new betrayal. So when a grieving teen with no one else comes to him, they find that they aren't as lost as they thought.





	1. Unsuspecting Victim

It was a bit past midnight, curfew was at ten, and it had been a successful night of patrol. He had stopped 12 would-be car thieves, 26 attempted murders (jesus), 5 bank robberies and nearly 30 muggings. So, yeah, it was time to head back to his humble apartment. May should be asleep so he probably won’t be getting caught.

 

He was tense the whole way home. Before Peter left the apartment, he and May had gotten into a fight. Something about how he  _shouldnt_ be putting his life on the line for complete strangers. How she didn’t want him to get  _hurt_ anymore. She had never tried to step into his superhero career, but she had just found out about the vulture incident, nearly a  _year_ later, and had gone off at him.

 

* * *

” _i don’t want you going out there, **nearly getting**_ **killed,** _for people you’ve never even met before anymore!” May yelled, losing her usually calm approach to things._

 

_Peter bit his lip, “ But May, it’s what I do! You can’t just stop me!”_

 

_”Peter I care about you! You need someone there to tell you when to stop!” May had tears in her eyes now._

 

_”But I need to do this May! You can’t stop me! You can try to stop Peter Parker but you can’t stop Spider man!” Peter argued in defence for his wall-climbing alter ego._

 

_When May was still silent, Peter continued, “I do this because of Ben...”_

 

_May stilled at the name. They rarely mentioned Ben Parker, and when he did come up it usually made them both teary-eyed and ended with them both falling asleep on the couch with drying tears on their faces._

 

_” I do this because of Ben,” Peter repeated in a louder voice, “beacause I never want **anyone**  to ever have to go through the same experience we did, to lose a loved one so close, it felt like losing a part of yourself.” Peter’s voice cracked at the end and  felt the sting of tears in his eyes._

 

_May was silent, just staring at him with her mouth slightly open, as if she were about to say something back, but when she closed her mouth slowly and looked down at her feet, he knew he had won._

 

_Peter turned quickly and headed to his room, shutting the door with an abrupt bang. He decided to go and patrol and take his built up anger and frustration out on the criminals that ran around_ _at night. It was early but he didn’t feel like doing anything else that night._

* * *

He shook his head, clearing his mind as the apartment came into view. Expertly climbing through the small window, he landed with a nearly inaudible _thud._

 

He noticed the light in the lounge was on and his door was wide open. _Hmm,_  he thought, _May never leaves my door open, let alone check on me, when I’ve gone on patrol._

 

He slowly walked forward, leaving his mask on, getting into a defensive stance. _Something was wrong_. Just as Peter stepped out of his room, his spider sense screamed at him. _ON YOUR LEFT!!!_  He quickly turned and caught the arm of his attacker, easily threw him over his head into a cabinet, and took the knife from his hand, disarming him, and webbing him to a wall.

 

Clearly this guy didn’t know that Spider man would be home. He took another look at his attacker’s knife...that...was...slicked in blood? He did a double check over himself for any stab wounds, finding none.

 

He suddenly gasped, “May!” He said in a hurried tone and quickly jumped over the counter seperating him from the lounge room. Not finding May in the lounge Peter sprinted into her room, find her door was also wide open, and skid to a stop before he crashed into her drawers. 

 

“May! May are you o-?” He froze at the foot of the bed, eyes of his suit going comically wide in horror at the sight on the bed.

 

**_ Warning: if you feel sick easily, or don’t like gore, please skip to this-> ~*~*~ _ **

 

The usually white bed sheets were nearly unrecognisable, being almost completely stained in blood. May’s mangled body sat in a pile in the center of the bed; her organs all squished together with bones protruding here and there, her empty skin splayed on top carelessly, like a shirt hung out to dry, with her lifeless head sitting on top and her heart in her mouth.

 

**_ ~*~*~ _ **

 

He let out a choked cry, tears falling from his face. But just as fast as it happened, most of the sadness left only to be replaced by blinding anger and guilt. He stormed out of May’s room, partly because he couldn’t bare to see her anymore but mostly for the sick fuck that did it. He went to the webbed up figure and punched his stomach.

 

”Who are you!? Why did you do it?!” He demanded, not ashamed of the way his voice cracked and tears ran down his face.

 

The man just started chuckling darkly then spat blood at his feet, “The fall has begun. We must do all we can while we are still here.” The man pulled his smirk into a snarl and tried to escape the webs that pinned his hands and feet (and failed). The eyes on the suit squinted to form a more menacing look and stalked closer, grabbing the murderer’s neck and getting close to his face. 

 

When he was about an inch away from his face, he asked, “Who sent you?” Aiming his face to look at him. All he did was spit blood at the mask. And all Peter did was tighten his grip against the mans neck.

 

”I’m gonna ask again,” He said, voice low and menacing, “Who. Sent. You?” Peter repeated, punctuating every word by tightening his grip more, slowly choking him.

 

The man gasped, searching for air that would never come. “Hail-“ the man choked out, “Hydra.” Was the last thing he said before there was an audible _crack_  that came from his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth started frothing.

 

Peter stepped back suddenly, the weight of what had happened crashing over him, and fell onto his butt against a wall.

 

 _Oh god... May’s dead, gone, and now you have nowhere to stay,_ he thought, held back horror starting to crash in on him, _dead, dead, dead, dead, and the last thing you did together was fight._  

 

He needed to call someone, but who? He pulled out his phone, barely managing to put in the password because of his shaking hands, and could only just make out the names on his contact list through the tears. His thumb hovered over Guy in the chair, before, without thinking, briefly passing Happy but not happy and going straight to Tony Fucking Stank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about that hydra dude next chapter!


	2. The Accords, Amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this floating around, so I decided ‘screw it’ and just posted it.

Tony was sitting in a boring meeting with the Accords Committee. Something about the Exvengers’ pardons, which he really did not give two shits about. It was along the lines of “the team who betrayed you, including someone who left you to die, have to come back and live in the same property as you because the end of the world is coming and we need more heros to protect us” or some crap.

 

He was hoping something, anything, would happen to get him out of this god forsaken conference room, because he swears he is losing brain cells listening to these rich people-in-power droning on and on about why we “need to feel safe and protected in this time of need” even though the big threat is a good two or so years away.

 

The Avengers had their chance to listen to him, but instead they marked him off as ‘narcissistic’, ‘egotistical’ and ‘too full of himself’. Tony was only here because he was the only active Avenger left, not because he wanted them back.

 

That’s why he let out an inward sigh of relief when his phone rang.

 

“Sorry, I really have to take this call,” he said with an ‘apologetic’ tone, cutting off the over patriotic douche who was drawling on about why this country needed Captain America back.

 

He efficiently stepped outside the room, finally able to breathe, when he accepted the call without checking the caller ID.

 

”M-Mr. Stark?” The strained voice of Peter Parker croaked out of the phone, startling him stop from where he was walking to the waiting suit.

 

”Pete? Why’re you calling?” He asked with raised eyebrows, checking his watch. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

 

“I-it’s May-“ Peter cuts himself off with a sob. Ok, now he was worried. Tony rushed to the armour that was waiting on the landing pad outside.

 

“Hang in there kid, I’m on my way,” Stepping into the suit, metal curling around his body as he moved to take off, he activated the thrusters, shooting off into the midnight sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw damn, such a short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I kinda suck at dialogue, and I feel my work is too fast paced.
> 
> Anyway, it’s 2 am and I haven’t slept in two days because Avengers Endgame gave me Depression. 
> 
> But yeah, let me know what you think. It’s my first time writing something from scratch, without a prompt or story plan of where this is going, and I feel a bit more passionate about this one.


End file.
